Heróis por fantasmas
by Dana Norram
Summary: Lá, embrenhado nos bosques franceses, escalpelando nazistas, suas mãos cobertas com sangue grudento, você sentia-se invencível. Lá, enquanto assistia um soldado alemão cair morto debaixo do bastão de Donny. // SLASH // DonnyxUtivich // ONESHOT


**Título:** Heróis por Fantasmas (_Heroes for Ghosts_)  
**Classificação:** R (por menções de sexo e violência)  
**Casal/Personagens:** Donny Donowitz/Smithson Utivich, Aldo Raine  
**Sumário:** Você nunca pensou que poderia morrer. Lá, embrenhado nos bosques franceses, escalpelando nazistas, suas mãos cobertas com sangue grudento, você sentia-se invencível. Lá, enquanto assistia um soldado alemão cair morto debaixo do bastão de Donny.

* * *

**AVISOS:** A fic é slash (homemxhomem), meio angst e tem sexo (um pouco, mas tem). Não gosta, ah, não leia? Bem mais simples do que ter de esmigalhar teu cérebro com um bastão de beisebol, aposto.

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os escalpos pertencem a Tarantino.

* * *

**Heróis por Fantasmas**  
por Dana Norram

Você estava orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Você não fechou seus olhos. Não desviou o rosto. Você assistiu ao Sargento Donny Donowitz esmagar os miolos de um nazista por cinco minutos inteiros e praticamente nem piscou. Viu o sangue espirrar pelo peito e pelo rosto de Donny. Viu (você _escutou_) o crânio do _chucrute _quebrar em dois, então em quatro pedaços irregulares debaixo de sua agora irreconhecível pele Ariana. Você não fechou seus olhos. Nem uma vez.

Você estava orgulhoso de si mesmo.

−**x−**

Sua família não queria que você lutasse. Disseram que você era muito fraco para a guerra. Todos os seus tios balançaram as cabeças em descrença e fizeram piadas quando pensaram que você não estava por perto para ouvir, mas você estava e berrou sobre o quão errado eles estavam. Sua mãe implorou para que você ficasse. _Seu pai pode mexer uns pauzinhos e te deixar de fora_, ela te disse, e você não escutou, sequer olhou para ela enquanto fazia as malas, e você foi embora sem dizer adeus.

Ao chegar à Europa, você não pensou realmente sobre voltar para casa. Nunca se imaginou abraçando sua mãe, sentindo o corpo dela balançar, dividido entre risadas de alívio e lágrimas alegres. Você nunca visualizou essa cena na sua cabeça. Nem uma vez.

Você nunca pensou que poderia morrer, tampouco. Lá, embrenhado nos bosques franceses, escalpelando nazistas, suas mãos cobertas com sangue grudento, você sentia-se invencível. Lá, enquanto assistia um soldado alemão cair morto debaixo do bastão de Donny.

Você sorriu para si mesmo e pensou _nós somos invencíveis_.

−**x−**

Durante as noites em que estava de vigia, você sentia cheiro de sangue mesmo que ninguém tivesse sido morto naquele dia. Sentia o cheiro do sangue seco debaixo das suas botas e unhas. O sangue impregnado nos nomes judeus entalhados, espalhados pelo bastão de Donny. Sangue alemão. Sangue nazista.

E estava tudo bem. O cheiro era bom. Te deixava acordado. Alerta. Orgulhoso do que estava fazendo.

Você era um orgulhoso e invencível herói.

−**x−**

Uma vez você perguntou a Donny se podia dar uma olhada no bastão dele. Ele forçou um sorriso, como se uma piada crescesse irresistível em seus lábios, mas permaneceu em silêncio ao te entregar o bastão. Você ficou sério enquanto traçava os nomes cravados com seus dedos, mas parou ao reconhecer um. Você se lembrava de ter uma prima distante chamada Madeleine e pensou, aquele nome poderia ser ela.

Você soltou um suspiro ao devolver o bastão a Donny. Sentia como se devesse dizer alguma coisa.

Você sussurrou _você também é um herói_.

−**x−**

_Você já pensou alguma vez sobre voltar?_

Donny virou o rosto na direção da sua voz. Ele tinha uma sobrancelha levemente erguida.

_Não, na verdade não, garoto._

Você suspirou para a noite. _É, nem eu_.

_Isso é a porra da guerra, sabe. A gente se alistou para morrer. É a nossa certidão de óbito, se você entende o que eu digo._

Era a vez de Donny vigiar, mas você foi para perto dele assim mesmo. Você não conseguia dormir. O inverno estava chegando. Você sentou perto dele, se abraçando e ficou ali, vigiando também. Ouviu conforme ele falava, meio que feliz só pelo som da voz dele, mesmo que o assunto não fosse dos melhores.

Mas, de qualquer forma, fora você quem começara com o assunto, não foi?

_Por que você se alistou para essa porra, aliás? _Donny continuou, sem olhar para você_. Você deveria estar estudando. Você é um rapaz esperto. Podia ser um doutor um dia, se essas suas habilidades em escalpelar dizem algo a respeito._

Você sorriu. Então riu-se.

Deixou seu braço esquerdo tocar o cotovelo direito de Donny e sentiu ele estremecer e, ao passo que franziu o cenho em confusão, lembrou-se também. O inverno estava chegando.

−**x−**

_A porra dos meus braços estão me matando!_

Os outros bastardos riram às palavras de Donny. Você nem podia culpá-los, de verdade. Não quando Donny fazia uma careta e erguia seus braços sobre o peito, se esfregando. Ele tinha passado a última hora inteira espancando uma dúzia de chucrutes, era claro que os braços dele estavam doendo. E claro que era hilário ver O Urso Judeu fazendo caretas assim.

Mas você segurou seu sorriso enquanto se levantava, entregando um trago do restinho do seu conhaque para Donny e disse _vamos, tome. Você vai se sentir melhor_.

−**x−**

Um dia você se distraiu, só por um segundo, mas o suficiente para um nazista te apunhalar na perna direita. Foi um ferimento pequeno e superficial, porém, pois Donny estava logo atrás de você e em breve, muito breve, não havia nada além do que o resto de um corpo contorcido sobre o chão com a cabeça esmagada. O cabelo loiro ficando vermelho e então molhado com a mistura de miolos e sangue.

Donny ajudou você a se levantar sem dizer uma única palavra, a mão dele tremendo pela adrenalina.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, enquanto todos dormiam, você pensou ter visto Donny entalhar o seu nome no bastão dele.

−**x−**

Você nunca pensou sobre trepar com Donny até acontecer. Da mesma forma que nunca teve um único pensamento sobre escalpelar cabeças antes da guerra, tampouco, e você acabou se descobrindo muito bom em ambas as coisas.

Foi idéia de Donny, para todos os efeitos. Foi ele quem se ofereceu para dormir com você quando o inverno chegou para valer. Foi ele quem riu e disse _você é tão pequeno que vai precisar de algo tipo a droga de urso para te manter vivo_. Não importava que você já tivesse sobrevivido ao inverno anterior sozinho.

Na primeira noite, vocês dois só ficaram próximos como todo mundo. Sem tocar, só sentindo a respiração quente de Donny no seu pescoço. Então, na segunda, ele tocou sua cintura com uma mão hesitante e deixou-a lá, até você suspirar e rolar o corpo, encarando-o.

Ele se virou para encará-lo também. Sorriu para você, seus olhos tão quentes quanto seu hálito.

Você sorriu também. Você deixou que ele deslizasse aquela mão dentro das suas calças.

−**x−**

Era uma manhã bem cedo e você estava sozinho no dia em que finalmente conseguiu seu centésimo escalpo. O chucrute morrera com duas balas na cabeça, então você poderia dizer que o trabalho ficou meio bagunçado.

Mas estava tudo bem. Você sabia que o Tenente ficaria satisfeito. De alguma forma, sabia que Donny também ficaria.

Você estava orgulhoso de si mesmo.

−**x−**

Vocês dois nunca tinham se beijado e você não sabia que realmente queria aquilo até sentir Donny cair sobre o seu peito, respirando rápido e forte, logo depois de ele te foder pela primeira vez, numa cama de solteiro de um hotel barato.

Os lábios dele estavam tão perto dos seus. Você conseguia ver as gotas de suor debaixo das narinas dele. Você também respirava rápido e forte, arquejando debaixo do peso de Donny. Você deslizou suas mãos sobre as costas dele, afastando suas pernas um pouco, buscando por uma posição melhor.

Donny não estava olhando para você, você percebeu. Os olhos dele estavam fechados e sua face em paz, não como ele parecia depois de espancar um maldito chucrute até a morte. Não, era mais quando Donny adormecia após a vigia, como se tivesse alcançado o fim de uma estrada e ele estivesse tipo _feliz _consigo mesmo.

Então você relaxou e fechou seus olhos, também. Mesmo sem beijar você sabia que podia viver com aquele sentimento que acabara de dar a ele.

−**x−**

Você estava ocupado afiando sua faca quando o Tenente contou sobre a _Operação Kino_. Você ouviu com cuidado, toda aquela idéia te maravilhando e assustando ao mesmo tempo, e não pôde evitar sentir uma estranha sensação quando o Tenente disse que seriam Wicki e Stiglitz a se juntarem à operação para escoltar o espião britânico.

Não você. Nem Donny.

Aquilo não fez você se sentir orgulhoso, você sabia disso. Você sabia que sentira alívio.

−**x−**

Você não sabia que havia uma sentença de morte sobre a cabeça de Donny conforme se ouviu o tiroteio vindo do porão do _La Louisiane_. Apenas trocou um rápido olhar com Donny e, por alguns instantes, nenhum de vocês disse coisa alguma.

Você não soube até mais tarde quando, conforme o Tenente te deixou de fora da parte arriscada tudo que você conseguiu foi responder um _Eu não sei dirigir_. Você sabia que poderia dizer _Eu também não falo italiano, por que eu não posso ir no lugar do Omar?_ Mas você ficou em silêncio. Você sabia que não podia discutir com o seu superior, não sem entregar a si e a Donny.

Você passou as horas seguintes tentando aprender a dirigir. Suas mãos tremeram o tempo todo. Você sentia falta da sua faca e do escalpelamento, mas você sobreviveu. Você se perguntava se Donny conseguiria terminar vivo também.

−**x−**

Seu reflexo o encarou de volta conforme você lavava o rosto e mirava o espelho. O banheiro do hotel de Von Hammersmark era maior do que o quarto onde você e Donny treparam pela primeira vez. Você podia ouvir vozes por detrás da porta e nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar quando escutou ela se abrindo.

_Você precisa fazer a barba_ Donny disse.

Você olhou para o espelho e o viu, trajando um smoking, o cabelo arrumado e um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Você sabia que _ele _sabia que ia morrer naquela noite, e ele estava pronto para isso. Você não estava, mas concordou com as palavras dele, passando uma mão sobre sua própria face, sentindo a barba por fazer pinicar-lhe. Havia lâmina e creme para barbear dentro do armário e você preparou o creme e espalhou-o pelo seu rosto, mas quando segurou a lâmina, percebeu que suas mãos tremiam fortemente.

_Me dá isso, garoto_ Donny disse enquanto puxava a lâmina da sua mão. _Você quer cortar sua garganta ou o quê?_ Ele abriu a água e começou a te barbear. Você se lembrava de Donny dizendo que costumava trabalhar na barbearia do pai, em Boston. Aquilo era gostoso, você pensou, ter as mãos dele sobre o rosto. Mesmo havendo uma lâmina com ele.

_Bem, olhe só pra isso_ ele disse depois de alguns minutos. Você analisou seu rosto no espelho uma última vez. Era isso. Vocês tinham de ir agora. Você olhou para Donny, que ainda tinha a lâmina nas mãos. De alguma forma, ele parecia deslocado ali, nesse banheiro chique, sem o seu bastão, sua camisa branca e as plaquetas de identificação no pescoço. Você deu um passo para frente, tirando a lâmina da mão dele, depositando-a sobre a pia.

Você queria dizer _por favor, tome cuidado_ mas você sabia que ele tinha a porra de uma bomba amarrada no tornozelo, então, em vez disso, você segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e o puxou para um beijo.

E só por um segundo Donny resistiu, logo antes de te beijar de volta.

−**x−**

Donny tapou sua boca com uma das mãos enquanto te empurrava contra a parede do banheiro, abrindo suas calças e te fodendo rápido e com força. Você fechou os olhos e tentou não pensar que aquela seria a última vez. Você sentiu o frio do azulejo contra sua bochecha e o cheiro da loção pós-barba. Sentiu Donny enfiar uma mão dentro da sua roupa de baixo e gemeu contra a mão dele. Ele beijou e mordeu seu pescoço e investiu com mais força.

Você notou a água caindo sobre a pia, o único som que realmente conseguia ouvir fora à respiração pesada contra a sua nuca.

−**x−**

_Acho que Donny iria querer que você ficasse com isso_ o Tenente disse ao te estender um longo pacote embrulhado em papel pardo. _Ele sempre disse que você era o rapaz esperto. Ele sabia que você ia sair vivo dessa merda_.

Três dias haviam se passado desde que vocês entregaram um praticamente intacto Hans Landa a OSS e agora você estava num avião com destino a Nova York, sentado ao lado do Tenente Aldo Raine.

Você nunca pensou realmente sobre voltar para casa. Sequer sabia o que diria a seus pais, tios e tias. Você queria voltar para a França, mesmo que não houvesse nada ou ninguém por quem voltar. Você pegou o bastão de Donny nas mãos, sentindo o olhar do Tenente sobre você.

_Nós meio que salvamos o mundo... não salvamos?_ Você perguntou para ninguém em particular. O Tenente pareceu entender, pois ele não respondeu.

Você não foi para Manhattan tão logo aterrissaram em Nova York. Em vez disso, apenas se despediu do Tenente e tomou outro avião.

−**x−**

Era tarde da noite quando você parou em frente de uma pequena barbearia em Boston. A rua estava vazia e silenciosa como um túmulo. Você abriu o pacote, pegando o bastão de Donny e examinando sua superfície sob a luz do poste. A madeira ainda cheirava a sangue e você não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, embora não fosse exatamente o que você queria fazer.

Você respirou fundo e puxou uma faca.

−**x−**

_Na manhã seguinte, um senhor encontrou um bastão de beisebol cravado com nomes judeus na frente da sua loja. Logo ao lado de _S. Utivich_ ele leu o nome de seu filho._

**Fim**

**

* * *

Nota:** Essa fanfic foi originalmente escrita em inglês. Estou pegando uma raiva monumental de traduzir minhas próprias fics. Algumas coisas simplesmente soam muito, mas muito melhor no original. :/

**Outra coisa: **Quem só assistiu ao filme talvez se pergunte que papo é esse sobre o Utivich não saber dirigir ou sobre os nomes judeus no bastão. É, então eu vos aconselho a procurarem pelo _scrip _original do filme, que foi publicado aqui no Brasil pela Editora Manole (_www. manole. com. br_). Foi de lá, aliás, que eu tirei a adaptação "chucrute" para a palavra "kraut" − que não tem bem uma tradução, é só um termo pejorativo para se referir aos alemães em inglês.

**Agradecimentos:** Primeiramente a maravilhosa **Kat** (_emcee-mana. livejournal. com_) que betou a versão original da história (que pode ser lida aqui: _dana-norram. livejournal. com/ 37053. html_ − basta tirar os espaços) e salvou o fandom inglês de ler minhas habilidades _epicfailescas_ com o _past tense_. E, claro, também a **Lily Carroll** por me acompanhar em mais esse fandom. Vem que tem Urso Judeu para todas! ;)


End file.
